Come Down to Me
by Zigglypuff
Summary: Scribbles of words on paper and melodies of sheet music was just the beginning. Troy has STILL not asked Gabriela out yet, but with a little help from their younger sibblings, will the pair EVER get together or will they continue to live in oblivion?
1. Prologue

Scribbles of words on paper and melodies of sheet music was just the beginning. Notes from the piano and

tunes from their voices was just the turning point. The kiss on her cheek and the winning game ball was not

the end, but a new beginning. A better beginning, only they were too oblivious to realize what what in front

of them the entire time. Everyone saw the chemistry between the pair, but they either didn't want to admit

their feelings for fear of what the other felt, or they were just too oblivious to realize that they had feelings for

each other. Now you're probably wondering who I am and why I'm telling you all this. Well I'm Aimee

Bolton and I do have a purpose in telling you this. You see, my older brother, Troy, had a secret talent and

decided to audition for the winter musical with his "friend" Gabriella Montez, aka, the love of his life- he just

won't admit it yet. What I'm trying to do is get Troy and Gabriella together- since they won't ask each other

out- using only the help of their friends and my best friend: Gabriela's brother Shawn. The only thing is, I

don't have much of a plan yet... Okay I don't have any plan yet, but I will and it will be awesome!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own HSM. I only own Aimee Bolton, Shawn Montez, and Veronica Connolly... unless if there are actual people named that, then I only own the ones that are in the story. But if I did own High School Musical, then I would have a lot of fun with Troy or Chad or Jason or Zeke or Ryan .. ;)

* * *

September fourth: The first day of my freshman year here at East High. Red and white takes over my view as I step out of my dad's car. Troy and my dad, Coach Bolton, walk toward the doors and enter the school for a brand new year. Nervousness overtakes my body realizing how big most of these people are compared to my five foot self. My brother sees how worried I am and gently touches my shoulder.

"Don't worry Aimee, I'm a senior. I'll protect you," he says with a smile.

I smirk mischievously at him. "Why are you smiling? Do you see Gabriela?"

He starts looking around and asking 'Where is she.' It was pretty funny actually considering the fact that whenever I ask him if he likes her, he always denies it.

Our dad spoke up since he was sick of hearing me tease Troy. "Okay, I've got to go talk to Principal Matsui, so I want you two to behave. Troy we have basketball practice after school and Aimee you can sign up for basketball this year if you want to. I'll see you guys later."

I rolled my eyes when he left. He's always trying to get me to sign up for basketball no matter how many times I tell him that I'm just not interested in the sport. I'll watch some of the games because of the hot sweaty guys running around, but I'm just not good at sports. Everyone thinks that I should be some kind of a basketball Goddess because Troy is my brother, but I'm more into art, drama, writing, and singing, but no one knows that I can sing since I'm too self-conscious.

I turned around to say bye to Troy, but he was already off with Gabriella. "They are hopeless," I muttered to myself.

"Yeah, you're right," I jumped about three feet in the air when I heard a voice from behind. I turned around and noticed a boy my age with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"SHAWN! I missed you!" I hugged him and then smacked him arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Uh, OW!" he replied ad I laughed.

Shawn is my BEST FRIEND EVER! Honestly, this guy is like my rock. I can talk to him about _anything_ and he'll listen and give me advice. I met him around the same time that Troy met Gabriella, which would make sense since he's Gabriella's brother.

"So are you ready for our first year of high school?" I asked with a roll of the eyes. Believe me; I do NOT like coming back to school after two months off. You can ask anyone in my family. My mom had to come into my room and actually drag me out of bed. Oh well, at least I get tons of new clothes at the beginning of each school year.

"I was but then you smacked me and made me sad." He stuck out his lip and gave me sad puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, poor baby," I said while pinching his cheek. "So was Gabby blabbering about Troy like he was about her this morning?"

"Yeah, and it's so sickening! They both like each other so why can't they just admit it! It's not like they'll get their feelings hurt since they both like each other back!"

"Exactly! We should so get them together and ask Chad and Taylor to help us. We should lock them in a closet together and not let them out until they become a couple," I said with a devious smile.

"No because that could take days…" The bell rang interrupting our conversation. "Come on; don't want to make Darbus mad. Gabby complained about her all the time last year."

We walked to homeroom, dreading each step we took. It's not even first days that suck. It's the fact that we have to start in a whole new school. A school that my dad teaches at and will be constantly trying to convince me to join the basketball team even more than he already does. A school where my brother will be on my case anytime I flirt with a hot guy. Speaking of hot guys, I just passed by Troy's basketball buddies. I don't like them or anything, but I can think that they're hot without liking them. Shawn notices me checking them out and he rolls his eyes.

"Not already," he says. He knows that I'm boy crazy, which drives him nuts sometimes because he's a boy and he does not want to hear about me saying how hot a guy is. He's my best friend and all, but sometimes it sucks because there are some things that I feel more comfortable talking to a girl about, even if Shawn is an awesome listener.

We walked in the classroom and sat many seats away from each other since alphabetically, our names are far apart. I ended up sitting next to this girl with long red hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Hi," she said in a bubbly voice. "I'm Veronica Connolly. With eyes that blue, you have _got_ to be a Bolton."

I laughed. Everyone knew that I was related to Troy because my eyes were the same blue his were. "Yeah. I'm Aimee Bolton, but I'm not like Troy that much just so you know. I'm not some kind of basketball genius."

"Me neither. I'm could care less about playing the game because I'm so uncoordinated when it comes to sports. I'm more into watching the guys play the game."

My eyes became very wide. "We are going to get along just great then."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aimee, Shawn, Veronica, blah blah blah... You know the drill. Just Read and Review and I'll be very happy.

* * *

At lunch Veronica, Shawn, and I were looking around for a table. Being freshmen makes it hard to find seats since the other freshmen are most of the time shy or the other kids are older and don't want to be hanging out with the younger kids. Luckily Shawn and I have older siblings that are seniors. Veronica points over to one of the tables.

"Hey, isn't that your cute brother Troy?" she asks.

"Cute? No. My brother Troy? Yes. Taken? No, but he will be!" I reply. I liked Gabriella. She was good for Troy, and if something were to happen between the couple causing them to somehow not end up together, then I know that Troy and Gabriella would be devastated.

We decided to sit next to them. "Hi Chad," I winked at him and he scoot closer to Taylor.

"Troy," Chad said. "Your sister scares me!"

'Join the club,' I heard Troy mumble under his breath, so I smacked his arm.

I saw Taylor giving me a stern look. "Don't worry Taylor; I don't actually like him that way. It's just fun to scare him." I saw her relax a bit. "It sucks that all you guys are taken. No offense to any of you girls or anything, in fact you girls have really great taste because these guys are hot. Well except for Troy that is and he's like the only one not taken." I teased, but then mumbled 'Yet,' under my breath.

"Well Shawn's not taken," he teased back. Shawn and I blushed. Honestly I thought that Shawn was really cute, but I don't like him in that kind of way since it would just ruin our friendship.

"So anyway, on another subject," Shawn said trying to get rid of the awkwardness that surrounded us. "I was thinking about signing up for basketball this year."

"Alright!" I whispered to Veronica. "Another cute guy to stare at." We laughed to ourselves.

"Why are you guys laughing," Shawn asked us. "You don't think I'd be good at basketball?" He looked kind of offended.

"It's not that. It's just Aimee said that there was going to be another cute…"

I cut Veronica off. After all, I don't want my best friend to know that I think he's cute. Then it would just be weird between us. "There was going to be another cute animal show on Animal Planet. You know how I love cute animals." I laughed nervously.

"Right," Troy said not believing me.

I saw Veronica trying to hold back her laughter and I glared at her.

"So besides Sharpay and Ryan, are any of you going to audition for the winter musical when it's time?" Gabby asked us.

I bit my lip. I wanted to, but I was too scared of what people would think. Either they end up thinking I suck or they think that I can only sing because Troy has singing ability too and I love Troy and all, but I HATE being pressured from everyone thinking I'm just like him. I'm not going to follow in his footsteps like everyone expects me to because I'm my own person.

"Well I was thinking about writing the musical this year," Kelsi replied.

"Aimee and you should work together!" Troy suggested. "Aims here is an amazing writer."

I blushed humbly. "I wouldn't say amazing."

"Oh please! Stop being so modest! You got "A Pluses" in your English class all the time last year and your teacher even submitted one of your stories in a contest and came in second in the state." Troy said impatiently. Remind me to hurt him later.

"That's a great idea," Kelsi eagerly said. "What do you think Aimee?"

"Great," I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't see what you're so upset about," Veronica said. "I think it's a great thing to do. People only know you as Troy's sister, but this is a great opportunity to become more popular for something _you_ did."

Well, she does have a point.

"Alright. I'll do it. Plus it will put me on Darbus's good side."

They were all euphoric and cheerful and stuff, but I was still kind of nervous of what people would think. Well at least Kelsi would be on my side and since she's broken out of her shell a little more than last year, she'll stand up for me… Hopefully.

You're probably wondering how I knew all of Troy's friends so well, but I actually usually hang out with them whenever they're over. Troy doesn't seem to mind since were only three years apart and I don't usually embarrass him a whole lot in front of his friends, but I will if he asks for it.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aimee Bolton, Veronica Connolly, Shawn Montez, Brianna Atkins and Mr. Everhart... Unless if there are people that are really named that, then I only one the ones in the story.  
**_  
SO NOW JUST READ AND REVIEW!!_**

* * *

When Veronica and I were walking to math class, Shawn was walking to science. Time for some girl talk.

"Hey Aimee?" she asked sounding kind of nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Remember during lunch how you said that all the guys were taken, and Troy said that Shawn wasn't?" I nodded. "Well does that mean that Ryan is taken?" She looked so embarrassed right now.

"Aw! That's so sweet! You like him!" She blushed even more. "Ryan is single and you two would make such a cute couple!

"Just like you and Shawn would," I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Why?" she asked. "Because you're scared to admit that you and Shawn would make as cute of a couple as Troy and Gabriella?"

"Speaking of Troy and Gabriella," I said trying to change the subject. "We have to find a way to get them together."

"Yeah..." She started thinking and then said, "Well how about this. Let's start with small things like truth or dare and spin the bottle to try and get them on the right track. If they still don't get together after that, then we'll move on to more drastic measures."

"That's a good idea. Now let's go to math before Mr. Everhart gets mad."

We walked into math and fifteen minutes later some blonde bimbo walks in. Now I'm not one that usually judges a book by it's cover, but this girl was dress way too slutty for the first day of school or any day of school for that matter. Her micro-mini skirt hung down just enough so that if she bent down that either he underwear or her butt crack would show, and she pulled her black strapless shirt up so that you could see at least three inches of her stomach, but she made sure that it hung down enough to show some cleavage. She was definitely the typical popular girl that all the other girls hated because they would never be like her; You could tell she was a cheerleader from the fact that her bag said cheer in hot pink letters, she had blonde hair and blue eyes which a lot of guys from my old school ended up falling for, and besides the fact that she dressed the way she did, she was gorgeous. No frizz on top of her head, perfect straight, white smile, skinny but not too skinny, and tall but not too tall. She was going to have guys falling for her in no time.

"Hi, is this Mr. Everhart's class?" she said in a thick southern accent.

"Yes." Mr. Everhart replied not too thrilled about the way she walked into his classroom late.

"I'm Brianna Atkins and I'm sorry that I'm late, but I had a dentist appointment to go to." Great, so she was drop dead gorgeous and sweet. There's no way any guy will even look in my direction.

"It's alright, just please try not to be late again. You can sit next to Aimee. Aimee, raise you're hand."

I raised my hand. Correction: That's the only way guys will even look in my direction: Our names were close in the alphabet making her have to sit next to me. Gosh, as if I weren't self-conscious enough already, but this blonde bombshell shows up and is sitting next to me. I looked over at Veronica and I could see that she was pretty much thinking the same thing as I was. Oh God…I just realized something.

Shawn can definitely NOT see this girl! He'd fall for her and I wouldn't doubt it if she fell back. Wait, why am I saying that Shawn can't go out with this girl? It's not like I'm jealous or anything… Wait, am I? Well maybe I am a little bit jealous, but I have a right to be. Shawn and I are BEST FRIENDS. I mean sure I have Veronica and she's also a great friend of mine, but I don't know he as well as I know Shawn given that today's still the first day of school and all. If Shawn went out with this girl, then he wouldn't spend any time with me. Yeah… That's why I'm jealous. It's not like I think Shawn's really cute especially without a shirt on, or that he's super sweet to me when he knows that it's my time of the month (even though it does gross him out a bit), or it's not like I think he's totally amazing and that I can feel myself starting to fall for him. Okay, so what I said was true; I am falling for him, but I can't let him or anyone else know. It would totally mess up our friendship. Plus I still have to play matchmaker for Troy and Gabriella and Ryan and Veronica, I don't have time to be worrying over myself falling for Shawn and if he's falling back or not. And I just figured that I _might_ be falling for him, you know? I actually might not be and it may just be my mind playing tricks on me or something like that…


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Don't own...blah, blah, blah..._ **Just please read and review.**

* * *

Shawn and Troy were doing some basketball thing after school and Veronica had to go pick up her younger sister from elementary school, so I had to wait for my dad and Troy to finish with basketball so I could get a ride home from school. I decided to do my English homework Mrs. Darbus decided to assign while waiting in the gym: Write a poem based on real life experiences. Oh joy. Who assigns homework on the first day anyway? The most homework I ever got on the first day was to get the rest of the school supplies and fill out the blue emergency contact cards. Now normally I like to write, as Troy stated today during lunch, but I was having major writers block. I stopped doing that for now, since I was getting sidetracked by how cute Shawn looked in his uniform. Ugh... Okay think about something else Aimee. I looked around the gym for a distraction. Let's see, Chad's hair looking funny as it bounced when he ran, Shawn's twinkling eyes, the shiny gold trophies, Shawn's biceps, Troy staring longingly at Gabriella, Shawn's perfect smile...

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Maybe I was wrong earlier when I said that my mind was playing tricks on me and that I really don't like Shawn. I guess I really do like him, but I'm just too scared to admit it because I don't want it to be awkward whenever we're around each other. Even though I said that I could talk to him about anything, this is not one of those things. Where's Veronica when I need her?

I heard the gym doors open and when I turned my head to see who it was, I notice that it was Brianna. Is it bad that I don't like her when I don't even know her? She must have seen me because she waved and walked over to me.

"Hi." There's that sweet personality again. How sickening.

"Hey," I replied with a fake smile on my face. I'll admit that I'm judging her a lot, but she's just so damn perfect to the point where I can't stand it. "What are you doing here?"

"Back in Texas, my brother was on the basketball team so he wanted to try out here in Albuquerque. I'm just here to support him." Why does she have to be so courteous and polite? Why can't she do something that would give me an actual reason to hate her? "Who's that cute guy over there," she asked pointing to someone.

When I turned my head to see who it was I realized that it was none other than Shawn. That little skank. I know, I know. She doesn't even know that I have a crush on Shawn so I'm being way too harsh, but whatever.

"Oh, that's my friend Shawn." I said with, once again, a fake smile.

"Well, I'm going to go flirt with him." She stood up to go, but I had to do something to stop her.

"NO!" I said, well kind of yelled.

She looked at me with a strange look on her face. "And just why not?" Her southern accent was more noticeable now that she was a bit angry.

"Be-Because," I stuttered nervously. "Shawn's not ready to be in a relationship yet." It was just a little white lie. Nothing too bad.

"We'll just see about that now won't we," she said with a wrathful look on her face. Guess she's not Miss-Little-Sunshine-And-Rainbows after all, is she?

She walked over to him and started flirting with him. Figures he was taking a break when she wants to flirt with him.

I watched them- alright so I was staring them down. You see, this is why I'd much rather get people together than actually participate in my love life. Something always seems to go wrong when I finally admit to myself that I like a guy. Example one: In third grade I had this HUGE crush on Michael Schultz. He had these amazing hazel green eyes and shaggy blonde hair and all the girls fell for him including myself. One day he asked if he could hold my hand because he liked me- what we were in third grade, do you really think eight year olds ask each other on dates? Anyway, I said yes and then realized that he was this big egocentric jerk. He told all his little friends that I was obsessed with him and would not leave him alone. Guess he didn't want to admit that he had a crush on me or something.

Example two: In sixth grade I had a crush on this kid named Billy Martin. He told me that he liked me, but I later found out that he was just trying to get on my dad's good side so that when he went to East High, he would be able to be on the basketball team.

Example three: Shawn and Brianna.

I know that it doesn't really seem like much, but it really hurt me. When I turned my attention back to Shawn and Brianna, I realized that they were hugging. As they pulled apart she kissed him on the cheek and I think that she said, "See you Saturday." She's walking back over here and with a huge smile on her face too.

"He must be ready for a relationship," Brianna said. "Because he asked me out on a date for Saturday." She grabbed her bag and left the gym.

Love sucks. Love really sucks and hurts… Bad.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Brianna & her poem, Aimee & her poem (since I wrote both poems), Shawn, Veronica, and the Plot.

* * *

Wednesday September fifth: The dreaded second day of school. It wouldn't have been so horrible if it weren't for the new couple holding hands while Veronica and I were gagging behind their backs. It's not like I could actually tell Shawn that I wasn't comfortable with him going out with Brianna because then he would ask me why. I could tell him the truth by saying that I liked him, but I'm too much of a cowardly gutless chicken, as Jackson from Hannah Montana would say. I could also tell him the truth by saying that I didn't like Veronica because I thought she was a jerk for lack of a better word, but she's nice to him because she, gag, like him. Now all four of us are headed to Mrs. Darbus's English class. I wrote a poem, only I don't want to read it in front of the class. I know! For the one millionth time, I know I'm a good writer, not that I have a big head about it or anything. It's just... Remember when I said that the poem had to be about real life experiences? Well I kind of wrote about Shawn and Brianna. Not that I said names in it or anything, but still he'll want to know who I like since we're best friends and all. I sat down in my seat next to Brianna, ugh, and Veronica. 

"Hello class," Mrs. Darbus greeted us. "We are going to start reading our poems started in alphabetical order." Why couldn't my last name begin with a "Z"? "Brianna, you're up first."

She went up to the front of the classroom and bumped my should on purpose. Veronica rolled her eyes at me. I told Veronica what had happened yesterday and she said that if I needed to, I could call her and she'd beat up Brianna for me.

Brianna cleared her throat and began to read:

"There are so many wonderful things in this world,

Like diamonds and rubies and don't forget pearls.

But the most wonderful thing of all,

Is the fantabulous shopping mall."

Mrs. Darbus looked... Well, she didn't look too pleased. "That was... different. Next, Aimee Bolton." Breathe Aimee. You can do this.

I walked to the front of the room and my palms were drenched in sweat. I looked at all the staring faces in the classroom and I felt my throat close up. "M-My poem is c-called 'Everything I'll Never Be," I stuttered in a quiet voice. I stared at the paper in my hand and took a deep breath and finally began to read:

"He likes her

Not me

She's the prettiest girl in school

As far as I can see

Someone who I'll never be

She's got perfect skin

Perfect Hair

Perfect Personality

Perfect Body

She has Perfect everything

How can I compare myself to her?

Well I guess I can

But it would be like comparing dirt to Diamonds

And I'd be lying

If I said I didn't care

Because I do

And it tears my heart in two

Because he'll never like me as much

As he likes her

Because it's her who he prefers

But what make her his every wish and fantasy?

What make her so much better than me?

Is it the fact that she looks like a celebrity?

Or the fact that she's everything I'll never be?"

Mrs. Darbus started clapping as I finished reading. "Bravo, uh, Brava," she corrected herself. "That is a magnificent poem Aimee. You could really feel the emotion." I thanked her and walked back to my seat. Brianna was glaring at me for having written a better poem than she did and Veronica looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Was that about," she didn't need to finish because I knew what she was going to say. I nodded my head and she put a comforting hand on my shoulder as she got up to read her poem. I told her about my crush on Shawn when I told her about the things Brianna had done.

As Veronica was reading her poem about the summer, I turned to Shawn who was looking at me confused as ever. He discreetly threw a piece of paper to me and I opened it. He wrote that he didn't know I liked any body. I wrote on it that I didn't tell him and threw the note back. Veronica sat down and I told her what happened, but quietly so Brianna didn't hear. Shawn had sent me another note asking who I liked and I panicked. I showed Veronica the note and she just said to write down any name and just say that I met him this summer when Shawn and Gabby were on vacation. That plan is perfect, except for the fact that if Troy hears anything about it, he'd know I was lying to Shawn. Oh well, life is full of taking chances.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical in any way, shape, or form. Disney probably does and probably the person who wrote it, none of which I own either. I only own any original character that you see such as Aimee Bolton, Shawn Montez, Veronica Connolly, and Brianna Atkins. So now all you have to do instead of reading me blabber on in this disclaimer, is **_READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE._** I only got one review last time for the last chapter. And by the way this is my longest chapter in this story yet.

* * *

I just discarded the note instead of giving him an honest answering right away. This gives me time to come up with a good story. "Pst. Veronica," I whispered.

"What?"

"What should I say about the guy? What if Shawn wants to meet him or something? Then I'm totally screwed!"

"Actually no you're not. I have a cousin that lives like 10 minutes away from me, so if worse comes to worse, just pretend you're dating him. He won't mind since he doesn't have a girlfriend, and we could tell him that it's not a real relationship."

I thought about this. It seemed like a pretty good plan, but I thought that I would screw up and Shawn would be able to tell I lied or something. However, like I said earlier, life is full of taking chances. "Alright. What's his name?"

"Chris," she replied.

I decided to tell Shawn during lunch. I didn't like lying to him though. He's my best friend and deserves to know the truth, but that would probably confuse him. The bell rang and we left to go to lunch.

Shawn, Veronica, and I sat with Troy and the gang again while Brianna sat with the cheerleaders. She doesn't even want to sit with her own boyfriend? Wow, that's nice. "So Aimee," Shawn started. Not out loud you idiot! Don't say it, don't say it... "Who do you like?"

I smacked my forehead. You suck Shawn.

Troy was glaring at me. "I-I..." I stuttered unsure of what to say.

Troy spoke for me, "She doesn't like anyone. Right Aimee?"

I blushed. "Uh... Well, you see..."

"Aw, how cute," Chad said. "Aimee has a crush."

I gave him the look of death. "Oh shove it up your-"

"AIMEE!" Troy shouted at me.

"What?" I gave an innocent look.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you have a crush?" Troy said looking kind of offended.

"Duh," I replied as if it were obvious. "Because you would have killed him since you're too overprotective. Plus it's not like you don't like someone." I smirked.

"Aimee," Troy said warningly. "Plus I'm your brother; I'm allowed to be overprotective. It's my job."

"She likes my cousin Chris, alright?" Veronica came to my rescue. "Stop interrogating the poor girl."

Shawn looked down. I think he was upset for me not telling him that I liked anyone. He looked up again with a curious look on his face. "So that's who your poem was about?"

"Yeah," I said. This lying thing was getting pretty easy.

"Oh." He looked down again.

"Wait, didn't you just meet Veronica yesterday? How do you know her cousin then?" Taylor asked.

Think Aimee, think. "I met him during the summer when Shawn and Gabby were on away on vacation. I didn't know that he was Veronica's cousin though." I could see Troy staring intently at me. I could tell he knew that I was lying, but he wasn't going to push the subject any further, at least for now.

"Okay let's talk about me now," Sharpay said. I rolled my eyes. "Ryan and I are throwing a party on Friday. There's going to be a lot of stuff like spin the bottle, and truth or dare. We know we're kind of old for it, but who cares? It's still fun. So what do you guys say? Are you coming or what?" I looked at Veronica and we were thinking almost the same thing. She was thinking that it would be a perfect opportunity to get Troy and Gabby to kiss, and even though I was thinking that, I was also thinking that it would also be good for trying to get Ryan and Veronica together.

We all agreed to go to their party and then everyone else decided that it was a great idea to go back to talking about my problems. Only this one didn't include me exactly…

"So Shawn, who's the girl we saw you holding hands with before?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh, that's his new girlfriend, Brianna," I replied for Shawn bitterly.

Shawn gave me a look. "What's your problem lately?" He asked me. Uh oh. This is our first fight.

"My problem," I retorted. "My problem is you asking Brianna out when you knew her for like five minutes. She's a witch with a capital 'B' to top it off. What's your problem?"

"My problem is you don't even know Brianna that much yet you're talking about her behind her back. My problem is you not telling me who you liked even though I'm your best friend, but you're willing to tell Veronica," He replied with anger written all over his face. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Hey, don't bring me into this," Veronica said. "I didn't do anything wrong. Just because she'd rather talk to a girl about her guy problems is not my fault, so don't go blaming me."

"My problem is you not even willing to ask me what I thought about you going out with Brianna! She's been nothing but a jerk to me," I replied.

"She's not a jerk!" He exclaimed. "If you actually took the time to know her-"

"Well maybe you should have taken the time to know her before you asked me out! How sad is it that you, my so-called best friend won't believe me?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Well maybe we shouldn't be best friends then," he answered.

I couldn't believe it. I've know him since New Years Eve; Since December thirty-first 2005. I thought it was a miracle when he went to East Junior high, that maybe God was trying to send us a message that we were supposed to be best friends, but I guess I was wrong. I grabbed my stuff, while the tears were flowing freely now, and ran to the secret spot that Troy had told me about.

When I got up there I crashed to the ground, hugging my knees to my chest. I know it might seem that I'm being a little dramatic, but I really liked this guy. I realized just yesterday that I liked him a more than a friend kind of way, but even if I hadn't, that still wouldn't have made me cry less. I just lost the best friend I had. Sure I have Veronica, but it would take awhile to build the kind of friendship with her that Shawn and I have, well had.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so I wiped my tears. "Aimee," I heard a voice softly call out. I recognized the voice as Gabriella, but I didn't respond. She looked over at me and said, "Aw, Aimee. I'm sorry. My brother can be an idiot sometimes." I just sniffled in response. "I really don't think he meant all those things. I think he was just mad that you didn't tell him that you liked Chris."

"Gabby, I don't like Chris. I never met a guy named Chris. I just used that to cover up who I really like." I figured I could trust her with something like that.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, who do you really like?"

I blushed a deep shade a red, although I don't think it was really that noticeable since my tears had already stained my face. "Promise you won't tell him?"

"I promise," she replied sincerely.

"Shawn," I answered letting a few more tears slip out.

"That's why this upset you so much?" I nodded. "Don't let him get to you Aims. He'll get over it, I promise. And to be honest with you? I don't like Brianna either. I think she's too slutty to be going out with someone like Shawn."

I giggled because it was weird hearing quiet, innocent Gabby say the word slutty. "You know," I said feeling a little better. "I think that you and my brother would make a cute couple." Now it was her time to blush, but at least I'm getting somewhere in my plan.

"But Troy doesn't like me in that way." She tried to argue, but there's no way I'm letting her win this battle.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and the original characters: Aimee, Shawn, Brianna, and Veronica.  
**_Read, Enjoy, and Review._**

* * *

Dad had to stay late after school, so Troy and I were walking home by ourselves. YAY! Brother and sister bonding time! That was sarcasm if you didn't notice. I knew what he was going to say, and frankly, I just didn't want to hear it. I love Troy and all, so I'm up to talking with him. I just don't want to talk about "Chris" right now. 

"Aimee," Troy started.

"Look, Troy, I know what you're going to say, but can we please not talk about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you like someone? I'm you're older brother and we used to talk about this stuff before." Good argument. Maybe I didn't want to tell you that I liked someone, because I don't like Chris and because I just found out that I like Shawn as of yesterday.

I shrugged my shoulders in response. "Please Aimee! Why are you being so stubborn? Did you not want to tell me because I wouldn't like Chris? Did you think that I would embarrass you in front of him?" I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me to admit that I was lying about liking a guy named Chris, but guess what Troy? Not going to happen!

"Stop asking me such annoying questions!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me hurt. I never yelled at him before. "We used to get along so great Aimee. Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because you don't know what I'm feeling right now, okay?" We walked through the front door of our house and I ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I heard footsteps following me and the creak of the door opening as Troy walking in and sat on the bed beside me. "I'm trying to be a good big brother here by trying to find out what's wrong. Please Aims, just talk to me."

I decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell him who I liked. I mean, was he really going to tell Chad? He knows better than to trust Chad with anything. "Maybe I didn't want to tell you about Chris because I don't know Chris. I don't know anybody by that name."

He was confused. "I used that as a cover so Shawn wouldn't find out who I really do like."

I knew what was coming next. "So who do you like then? If you don't want your best friend-"

"Ex-best friend apparently," I interrupted.

He ignored my comment and continued where he left off. "To find out, then it must be someone bad right?"

"Lovely weather we're having today right?" I tried to change the subject. Troy just gave me a look. "Ugh! Fine! I like Shawn. There I said it. I like Shawn, I like Shawn, I like Shawn, alright?"

He looked at me sympathetically. "That's why you didn't want to tell him? Aimee, like I said before. He's your best friend. He deserves to know how you're feeling."

"That's where you're wrong Troy," I started. "I can't tell him! He's taken. It would mess with his mind. You don't get what it's like to be in this position. You've never liked your best friend in that way, since you have Chad as your best friend. Plus you're lucky enough to like someone that liked you back."

"What are you talking about? Gabriella doesn't like me that way." Guess he finally decided to stop denying his feelings for her after all.

"What are you, blind? That girl has a major crush on you and vice versa, so you should do both of you a favor and ask her out!"

"Only if you and Shawn apologize to each other."

"Why should I have to apologize? I did nothing wrong! He's the one that yelled at me for insulting his girlfriend." Troy looked at me as if why I should apologize was obvious. "Okay, so maybe insulting his girlfriend was wrong, but don't you think he'd rather hear how horrible his girlfriend is from his best friend than find it out the hard way?"

"Aimee, Shawn's old enough to make his own decisions like that. You have to support him the best you can, even if you can't stand his girlfriend. I get that you're jealous of her for dating Shawn, but she does seem nice."

"No! She was so rude to me! When she asked out Shawn she walked over to me and gave me some snippy comment as if she were trying to make me jealous. Plus she glares at me just because Mrs. Darbus likes my writing better than her's and she bumped into my shoulder purposely! And then there's also the fact that she's a major slut!"

"Aimee!" Whoops. Looks like dad's meeting is done and he doesn't like me using the word slut.

I laughed nervously. "Oops?" I gave my dad an innocent look.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't let me hear that again." He walked away. Troy looked at me and we both started laughing.

"I'm surprised he didn't hear you say worse. Like today during lunch when you told Chad to shove it." Troy laughed at the memory.

"Well it's Chad. What do you expect?" I replied.

"Yeah, that's true. You okay then?"

"Yeah. Thanks and I'm sorry about lying, but I wasn't really ready for people to know that I like Shawn and I'm still not. Please don't say anything to anyone. Except you're lover."

He playfully smacked me and left. I picked up the cordless phone that was lying on my side table. I skeptically held my fingers over the speed dial button containing Shawn's phone number. To call or not to call. Just as I was about to press the button, the phone rang scaring the crap out of me. Yuck, not like that! It's just an expression. I looked at the caller I.D. Surprise, surprise. It was Shawn. We must have some telepathic power or something because that's just weird.

"Hello," I cautiously asked into the phone.

"Hey," he replied in a soft voice.

"Look," we both said at the same time.

"You go first." What? I didn't want to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry about blowing up on you before like that. It's just that Brianna is my first girlfriend and I kind of overreacted."

"I'm sorry about saying those things about her when you really like her and I should be supporting you instead of acting like a she devil. You're still my best friend though right?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Well it's good that we made up because I kind of bet with Gabby that if I made up with you, that she had to ask Troy out."

"No way! I did the same thing to Troy!" We laughed about it and then said bye to each other so we could torment our siblings.

"Yoo-hoo!" I called out to Troy as I stood in front of his room. He must have been studying or something because his door was closed.

"What?"

"Remember when you said that if I made up with Shawn, that you would ask Gabriella out?"

"What's your point," he asked suspiciously.

"Well you better think of some pick up lines because Shawn and I made up." I heard him throw something at the door.

"Hey! Why are you getting so mad? I'm doing you a favor here since you both like each other."

I laughed and walked away before he threw anything else at me.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own the plot, Aimee, Shawn, Veronica, and Brianna. The lyrics in the song I don't own. The band Saving Jane does. I don't own High School Musical either. Sadly.

**Just Read, Enjoy, and Review!  
By the way, longest chapter yet!**

* * *

I met Shawn at school today. It was Thursday and once we saw Veronica, we were planning on how to get Troy and Gabby together tomorrow at the party. Brianna came over and I bit my tongue. Shawn and I just became friends again and I didn't want to ruin that by insulting his girlfriend if he really likes her, gag. 

"Hi Brianna," Veronica said in a fake sweet voice. She had told me that she has been taking acting classes since she was seven. Another good reason for her and Ryan to get together, but I'll talk to Shawn about that later when Veronica's not around.

"Hey Veronica. Aimee." Brianna gave me a weird look.

"Brianna, I'm sorry about everything. Do you think we can try to be friends?" Veronica looked at me when I said this and as Brianna glanced at Shawn, I mouthed to Veronica, 'Bigger Person.'

"Sure, I guess," she said not sounding very enthused about the idea.

I told her about the plan to get Troy and Gabriella together and since she's a real girly-girl she got really excited, giving us a whole bunch of ideas. I really didn't want to dislike her since Shawn seemed happy and she seemed like she could be decent, but in a way I just couldn't help it. You know that feeling? When you see the guy you have a crush on and his smile causes you to get butterflies. Then you find out he has a girlfriend and those butterflies just drop. Yeah that's how I feel right now and that's how I've been feeling since Tuesday.

"So are you going to bring Chris to Sharpay and Ryan's party?" They must have changed the subject while I was spacing out.

"No," I replied. I didn't feel like lying as much. Shawn was my best friend and I don't like lying to him, but I don't want to tell him that I like him yet. "You heard my poem. He has a girlfriend and even though I don't like his girlfriend, I don't want to mess with his mind by telling him that I like him." I said this trying to get Shawn to realize that I was talking about him, but I don't think he quite understood.

"Well if I was in your shoes," Brianna started. "I would steal Chris from that girl. Obviously he doesn't see what's in front of him."

Once again I bit my tongue. The bell rang and like the show, I was saved by the bell. Shawn, Veronica and I had Drama and Brianna had Cheerleading. Yes! I can finally get away from that witch! We had drama with Mrs. Darbus and the other Drama students that were in the school, not just freshmen. Veronica, Shawn, and I sat with Troy, Gabby, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi.

"Hey Aimee," Kelsi greeted cheerfully. "Mrs. Darbus wants us to start writing the musical this period while the others here are going to do breathing exercises."

"Cool," I told her and then faced Shawn and Veronica. "Play matchmaker while I work with Kelsi," I whispered to them and gave a nod to Shawn for him to play matchmaker with Ryan and Veronica as well.

I walked with Kelsi over to Mrs. Darbus while she explained what we could write about and what we couldn't. She wanted to make sure that if there were to be a kissing scene make, to make it a kiss on the cheek just in case Ryan and Sharpay got the parts and that if they didn't get the parts, then we could write in a kiss later on. She walked away and left me and Kelsi to work on some of the script.

"Hmm." It was hard working under pressure. I grabbed a pen and started chewing on it. I started doodling on the paper that was in front of me and jotted down some notes. I looked at what I had written. It seemed to be something that could eventually become a song. I wrote a few more lines and realized I still didn't have a tune, so I sat at the piano. I let my fingers flow over the keys, while I got lost in the tune of the music. I started singing some of the lines I wrote without realizing and once I did realize, I noticed everyone staring at me.

I blushed so much and just wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there. Remember? Self-conscious issues. Mrs. Darbus started clapping. I was really getting on her good side. "Amazing Aimee!" She said whilst clapping. "Is that going to be in the musical? Are you going to audition for the musical, because you have a really fabulous voice. It must run in the family," and she just kept rambling on. I rolled my eyes. See? This is why I don't like to sing in public. Yeah, I'm self-conscious, but because of that, I'm not good with taking compliments either.

I looked in Veronica and Shawn's direction, silently asking them for help. They just shrugged their shoulders, unsure of what to do. "No Mrs. Darbus, I'm not going to audition."

She gave me a confused look. "You have an amazing talent Aimee and you should know that I don't say that very often about my students."

"Look, I didn't even realize that I was singing. It just sort of happened. I'm not good with singing in public, so please, can we just forget that I can sing or something?" I looked at her with pleading eyes and she dropped the subject realizing that I was feeling uncomfortable.

I stepped away from the piano and walked back over to Kelsi. "Well that was embarrassing," I said softly, still feeling humiliated.

"At least we got a great song for the musical out of it," she replied trying to make me feel less embarrassed.

I nodded and wrote down more lyrics for the song. The sheet read:

_"Spell it out in a song,_

_Bet you never catch on to my weakness_

_I'm singing every word for you._

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly_

_Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe_

_You're thinking what I'm thinking too."_

"That should be the second verse," I told Kelsi. "It should explain who the character is singing to in the first verse."

"Good idea," Kelsie responded. "Troy was right; You are a great writer. Let's see. You can write, sing, I've seen your doodles and I can see that you can draw. Is there anything you can't do?"

I laughed. "I can't get a boyfriend. I can get couples together like I will with Troy and Gabby, but I end up falling for guys that don't like me back. Like Chris," I said making sure I covered up who I really liked.

"You mean Shawn?" She slyly whispered. I must've looked scared or something because she laughed and said, "I see the way you look at him. It's the same way Troy and Gabriella look at each other."

"Only you, Gabby, Troy, and Veronica know and I don't want Shawn to know because he's going out with Brianna. As much as I hate her, I'm supporting Shawn because he's my friend."

She nodded in understanding. "You and you're brother both have things for the Montez siblings."

I laughed. "Well Gabby is pretty and Shawn is pretty cute himself, so you can't really blame us."

"True," we laughed again. "So how about we make this a love story. You can finish that song tonight and I'll come up with a plot?"

"Sure." I looked over at the rest of the class and they were doing the trust exercise. The partners were Shawn and Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella, and Veronica and Ryan. Veronica blushed anytime Ryan touched her and Ryan didn't seem to notice. I muttered the word, "Oblivious," under my breath.

Kelsi must have heard me because she looked over at me and said, "Let me guess. You're going to play matchmaker with them too?"

I smiled proudly and replied, "Yup!" And I'll play… Um… breaker upper for Shawn and Brianna. Okay so breaker upper isn't a real term, but it's not like I would really do that. I'm not that cruel, although I wish they would break up, because Brianna doesn't deserve someone as good as Shawn. Even Gabby and Veronica don't like Brianna and Gabby doesn't really dislike anyone.

I looked over at Shawn and I saw him looking back at me. He smiled at me and there were the damned butterflies again. I blushed and smiled back, but then continued to write lyrics since I didn't want him to see me blushing. Why couldn't it just be one of those fairytale endings where the princess loves the prince and vice versa and they live happily ever after? Why does mine have to be prince dates evil queen and princess is upset, so princess gives evil queen poison apple this way the princess could have the prince all to herself? That doesn't really sound like something in a Disney movie, now does it?


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Only own plot, Aimee, Shawn, Veronica, and Brianna. I don't own the song "When it Was Me," by Paula DeAnda.

* * *

My dad was driving Troy and me home. I sat in the backseat thinking about lyrics for the song, but I was getting lightheaded. Riding in the car and trying to either read or write always gives me a headache. Troy's voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at him. He and my dad were chatting away in the front seat when I heard Troy mention my name.

"Hey dad? Did you know that Aimee could sing? She is _really_ good! Even Mrs. Darbus complimented her!" Is it possible to kill people with your eyes, because that is what I'm trying to do right now. Dad pretty much flipped out when he heard that Troy could sing, so I do not want the same thing to happen to me. Then again, I am not on the basketball team, nor am I auditioning for the musical.

"What is it with my kids hiding their musical abilities from me?" My dad sounding weird. I couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was joking. "You guys must get it from your mother though because I can't sing for my life."

"I'm not that good," I said with my head down in a shy manner.

"Aimee! Why are you so modest?!" Troy yelled. "You have such a great voice!" I shrugged one of my shoulders.

"I didn't even mean to sing," I tried to explain. "I was just playing the piano to find the right tune for a song in the musical and then it just happened."

"Well let me hear you sing." My dad knows that I'm too self-conscious and he wants me to break out of my shell. "Come on. It's just me, and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean I used to change your diapers. Just sing your favorite song."

The first song that came to mind was 'When it Was Me,' by Paula DeAnda. If you listen to it, it's a little hard to sing, but he told me to sing my favorite song so it is his fault if I sing badly.

_"She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs buck oh 5  
So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like  
Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way."_

"Are you singing that to Shawn," Troy asked. I could have just about killed him right then. Does he not realize that dad is in the car?

"TROY!" I screamed so loudly and even though the car windows were up, the whole neighborhood probably heard me.

My dad smirked. "You like Shawn?" I groaned in response and hid my face in my hands. I swear; that boy better learn to sleep with his eyes open.

"Don't you _dare_ tell him dad. Where do you think Troy inherited his big mouth from?" I gave them both the evil eye from the back seat.

"Oh calm down. You act like this is your first crush or something."

"It's not my first crush, but I want it to be the first crush where you're not telling people that I like the guy. I mean aren't you supposed to be more overprotective and tell me that you'll rip Shawn's head off if he kisses me?"

"Well I know that Shawn has a girlfriend since I'm a teacher and I hear all the gossip, so I know that he won't be kissing you right now. Second, Shawn's a good kid."

"So you promise you won't say anything sweet, dear daddy?" I tried to make it so that he could see me giving him pleading puppy dog eyes in the rearview mirror.

"I'm not promising anything." I saw him smirk again.

I turned my head to Troy and gave him the evil eye. "You're dead to me."

"On the plus side Aims," Troy said trying to suck up. "You sang really well."

"You're gonna' have to do better than that if you expect to me forgive you for telling big mouth over here," I said while pointing at dad.

"Alright, enough bickering you two. Were home, so get out of the car and into separate rooms. I don't want to hear any of this nonsense."

Oh now he decides to speak up about us arguing. I didn't hear him say anything about Troy spilling my secret.

I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed, breathing in the pine smelling fabric softener. Mm… Artificial forest never smelt so good. I just lay there day dreaming about… Well you should know by now since I mention him all the time. It's not that I'm obsessed, I just really like him. He is cute, obviously smart since he's Gabby's younger brother, he is so freaking sweet and polite, and his smile and dimples are to die for. Not to mention the fact that he's always there for me… Well was always there. Lately we haven't been hanging out that much, but we have been busy and we will hang out tomorrow at the party. Brianna just wants him to herself all the time. I think that she knows that I like him and she doesn't want me hanging with him or something. Then again she did give me permission, only she thought that was about some guy named Chris, so maybe she doesn't know and maybe I'm just rambling on right now.

I sat up and grabbed my purple spiral notebook with teal letters on the front that read "Private! Keep out or you'll be castrated," from my side table. I know that what it said was kind of rude, but whatever. I just wrote that because I think it's funny how whenever I tell my brother that he winces. I opened the notebook to a new blank page and began to write some more lyrics for the song. Kelsi said for me to finish the song while she came up with the plot. I was almost done when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It was Veronica.

"Hello," I asked.

"Hey," she stated. She sounded a little nervous.

"What's up?"

"Well, um… I kind of wanted to impress Ryan, so I was wondering what I should wear to the party tomorrow."

I smiled to myself. Aw, how cute! They really would make a great couple, but Ryan is just oblivious. "How about me and you go shopping tonight? We can both pick out an outfit."

"Alright! Thanks Aimee! You're a lifesaver!"

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I had to get something to make Shawn notice me in a more than friend kind of way, but something that is not slutty like Brianna wears. Something that makes my eyes stand out, and shows off my curves. Something that will make him say or think, 'Man, I never realized how pretty my best friend is.' Something that will take the spotlight off Sharpay and Brianna and onto me: the self-conscious girl with boy problems.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I own the plot, Aimee, Veronica, Shawn, and Brianna. I don't own Wet Seal or American Eagle. If I did I would make it cheaper.

Picture of Outfits in Profile

Please Read, _Enjoy_, and **REVIEW!!**

* * *

I used to hate shopping when I was younger. I don't know. There was just something about it that made me dislike it. I guess I was young and restless and I didn't like walking around in the stores for hours unless it was toy shopping, but now? I'm a freaking shop-a-holic. That's why I couldn't wait to go shopping with Veronica. When we got to the mall we decided to first go to Wet Seal. I know that a lot of the stores in the mall can be pricey, but clearance is always nice. She found herself this really cute outfit that Ryan's going to drool over. Veronica is so going to look so pretty in it. 

"Ryan is going to be all over you," I said. "He'll definitely fall for you." She smiled.

"Just like Shawn's going to fall for you?" I sighed and mumbled 'Hopefully.'

She had picked out a green and white diagonal striped tunic tube top and under the bust was a green belt with a hot pink heart on it. The green really brought out her eyes. The shirt could either be worn as a long shirt or a mini dress, but she wanted to wear it as a shirt and got skinny jeans to go with it. And when we were waiting on line to pay for her stuff I saw the perfect accessory to go with it! Want to know what it is? Let me give you a hint. Something that Ryan wears. Yup, crazy hats, although this one is really cute. It's white and has this little buckle thing. I showed it to her and she got really excited.

"Oh my gosh! That's SO CUTE! You thought the outfit was going to make Ryan fall for me, but this will have him fall for me for sure."

After she paid, we decided to go to American eagle. I went straight to the clearance since I only make five dollars a week for allowance; I only really have about $40 dollars to spend since I want to save some of my money. When I walked to the clearance section, I saw such a pretty shirt. It was a blue patchwork halter top so the blue would REALLY bring out my eyes. Now all I needed was a skirt or jeans. I looked around in the clearance, but I didn't see much that caught my eye. I looked around a little more and found a really cute white denim mini skirt. Even though I'm short, this skirt made my legs look a lot longer. I had shoes at home so I could just find some there.

When Veronica and I left the mall, we were talking about tomorrow and our plan while waiting for Troy to pick us up. Operation Troyella, Ryonica, and Shaimee? She came up with the names, so don't ask.

"Okay," she said. "Remember to start small with spin the bottle or truth or dare. Plus Sharpay has Zeke so it's not like she'd try to interfere."

"But I wanted to lock them in a closet so then can realize their undying, passionate love for one another," I whined.

She gave me a strange look as if she thought I was crazy or something. "You and your soap operas," she mumbled as she shook her head. Then she looked up at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "We'll leave that as a last resort."

I crossed my arms in mock anger and then Troy showed up. We got in the car and right away Veronica asked, "So are you and Gabby going out yet because it's been almost a year? I mean you got to ask the girl out sometime. You can't just pretend to be each other's friend forever since you both have, as Aimee would say, an undying, passionate love for one another."

He just turned around before he started to drive and gave us a blank stare. "You guys are very crazy." He turned back around and started to drive. "So what did you get?" He started to play that overprotective big brother act again.

Veronica and I looked at each other and smirked. "Well Aimee here got some very sexy lingerie."

"WHAT?" He screamed while keeping his eyes on the road. Wow, what talent. No car accident or anything.

"Oh yeah." I stated. "I'm planning to go up to Shawn tomorrow and rip off my clothes to show him my sexy lingerie and say, 'Shawn, I am so much hotter than Brianna,' and then I'll start making out with him." I said this in a sarcastic tone.

I saw Troy relax a little realizing that we were just joking. "Do you really think I'd do that?" I asked. "I'm not Brianna."

"I know, but now because of your little comment, I'm making sure that when you and Shawn do get together you two are never going up to your room with the door closed."

I rolled my eyes. "I already had 'The Talk,' with mom, Troy. I really don't want to hear it from you." We pulled up at Veronica's house and we said our goodbyes to her.

Awkward silence… "So…" I said trying to make small talk.

"I found your notebook when you left." He said. Please don't let it be my diary, please don't let it be my diary. "It wasn't your diary; I could tell what you were thinking. It was a big black notebook with 'Love Sucks,' written in red on the front. Well I was flipping through the pages because I didn't know it was yours at first."

I interrupted him. "Yeah, because dad would really carry around a notebook like that."

He chose to ignore my comment. "While I was flipping through I came across a page that said, 'Troyella,' on the top and what looked like plans written underneath. This doesn't by any chance happen to be you trying to get me to ask Gabriella out now is it?"

"Psh." I replied trying to look not too obvious. I didn't want my plan to get ruined. "No! Why would you think that?" He gave me a look as we pulled in the driveway. "Oh look! We're home." As he turned off the car, I grabbed my bag and ran into the house and up to my room. Phew! That was a close one.

* * *

Now press the purple little button down there (or is it perriwinkle) and tell me what you thought about this chapter. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot, Aimee Bolton, Shawn Montez, Veronica Connolly, and Brianna Atkins. I also own the poems in Chapter Three, but I do not own the song featured in this Chapter. The song in this chapter belongs to Saving Jane.  
**PLEASE:** Read, Enjoy, and **REVIEW! **Please and Thank you.

* * *

Today was the day. A very scary day. I'm so nervous that my hands are actually shaking. You see, not only do I have to look _PERFECT_ for the Evans' party tonight to try and make Shawn fall for me, but on top of that, I have to get Troy and Gabriella together, get Ryan and Veronica together, help Kelsi write the play, AND Mrs. Darbus is making me preview the song I wrote in front of the drama class so they know something about the plot. Shawn called last night telling me that we weren't going to walk to school today since him and Gabby are getting a ride from Ms. Montez, so that left me walking with Veronica.

"So are you nervous?" Does she not see my pale, scared face, or my shaking hands? Does she not see the look of worry?

"No, of course not. I'm not being pressured at all today!" I said this in my sarcastic tone.

"Geez, no need to get snippy." I think she was a little upset with me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." I sighed. "So what song were you thinking about auditioning with?"

"I was thinking about auditioning with an Alexz Johnson song." She got this happy look in her eyes. I swear this girl is ADD, no offense to people that have it or anything. It's just that one minute she's talking about the party all giddy and excited, next she's angry at me, and then the next she gets all happy about the auditions for the play. She reminds me of Dory from finding Nemo, only less forgetful. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming.

"Oh! I love Instant Star. You should totally sing one of the songs."

"I love that show too! When I first saw it, I was like, 'Man the guy that plays Tommy is HOT!' You know I just realized something." As she said this, we were approaching our lockers. Dad had made sure that my locker was right next to Troy's so that he could keep an eye out for me.

"What?" I was curious to see what she was going to change the subject to this time.

"We usually spend most of our times talking about hot guys." You know, she was right.

"But we're teenage girls with hormones. Is it such a crime to think that Tim Rozon from Instant Star has such dreamy eyes?" I said this while Troy, who was getting his books from his locker, gave me a strange look.

"Well it's not a crime for me to think it, but for you it is since Tim Rozon is my guy!" We laughed about this and made our way to homeroom. I don't even get the point of homeroom. We just go there, learn about something that's going to happen in about a week or so, get our attendance taken, and then leave about five minutes later.

After homeroom, we made our way into period one. Drama. It's not the actual class I hate. It's the fact that I have to sing. I know that people think I can sing good, but it's just that… What if my voice cracks on one of the notes? What if I sing too sharp or flat? I didn't really have training so it's not like I sing as good as Ryan can. Sharpay can sing, but I think that Ryan sings much better.

As I walked into the auditorium, right away Mrs. Darbus told me to get to the piano and warm up while she talked to the class. I started playing simple stuff to try and relax myself. I played some of my favorite piano tunes like, "Clocks," by Coldplay and, "Minuet in G," by Bach, but I was still amazingly nervous.

"Class? Class settle down!" The class immediately shut up and listened to what Mrs. Darbus had to say. "Today we will be listening to Aimee Bolton sing one of the songs that will be featured in the winter musicale. Please pay attention and listen to the words to see if you would want to be in this musical or not."

I tried to swallow the lump that formed in my throat and said in a shaky voice, "This song is called, 'Come Down to Me.'" I let my fingers gently press the black and white keys and began to sing.

"_Words fall out of my mouth_

_And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying_

_Everybody wants your time._

_I'm just dreaming out loud_

_I can't have you for mine and I know it_

_I just wanna watch you shine."_

I made sure that I looked into Shawn's eyes when I sang. I wanted him to get a message and I wanted it to be the right one.

"_Tripping up on my tongue_

_It's all over my face and I'm racing_

_Gotta get away from you._

_Burning all the way home_

_Try to put it to bed, but it chases_

_Every little thing I do."_

By now I was lost in the song. I didn't care if everybody else realized how obvious I was making it that I liked Shawn, I didn't care if I messed up because right now this was my time to express how I felt about him.

"_When the light falls on your face _

_Don't let it change you._

_When the stars get in your eyes_

_Don't let 'em blind you._

_You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are._

_And I love it all_

_Every line and every scar._

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be,_

_Come down to me."_

I know that I should be working on getting Troy and Gabriella together, but they'll have their time at the party. I know that seems kind of selfish, but I'm already doing a big favor for Troy by trying to get him and Gabby together.

"_Spell it out in a song_

_Bet you never catch on to my weakness_

_I'm singing every word for you._

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly_

_Then you're catching my eye and Just maybe_

_You're thinking what I'm thinking too."_

I know that I just realized my feelings for Shawn not that long ago, but maybe the feelings were there all along. Maybe _I _was being the oblivious one for once or maybe I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked Shawn all along because I was scared of what would happen. Maybe I kept distracting myself by focusing all my time on trying to get Troy and Gabriella and used that as my excuse.

"_When you see it on my face_

_Don't let it shake you._

_I know better than to try_

_And take you with me._

_You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are._

_And I love it all_

_Every line and every scar._

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be,_

_Come down to me."_

Once I finished singing the last note of the song, Shawn looked down. I could have sworn I saw him blush, but it might have just been the light. Mrs. Darbus looked awed because apparently she loved it. I weakly smiled in thanks. Apparently Shawn didn't like it so much because he asked Mrs. Darbus if he could be excused to go to the bathroom. I looked down at my lap, embarrassed at myself for thinking that Shawn could ever like me in that kind of way.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical or American Eagle. I only own, the plot, Aimee, Shawn, Brianna, and Veronica.

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW.**

* * *

After the bell rang, I decided to grab Shawn's book bag since he left it here and we had the same class next period. I was the last one to leave the auditorium since I had to give in the sheet music to Mrs. Darbus and Kelsi, but when I was rounding the corner to leave, guess who I bumped into? I'll give you one guess. Okay two, since you might think it is Brianna. Well I actually bumped into Shawn. We stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds until I handed him his book bag.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Ready to go to Math?" I said this in a sarcastic tone as I rolled my eyes with disgust.

"No." He didn't even laugh at my sarcasm like he usually does. I feel like our friendship is just going down the drains.

I looked at him with a flabbergasted look on my face. Sure, I could have used the word surprise or shock, but I find the word flabbergasted funny. "Are you okay?"

"Actually, no," he replied in a serious manner. "No, I'm not fine!"

I backed up a little bit, shocked at the tone of his voice. "What's wrong?"

"What gave you the right to sing that song to me?" Oh boy. I guess he got my message after all. Not that I was totally surprised; He is a smart kid, but I wasn't ready for this. "Was that song about me or Chris, or did you just need to focus on something while singing?"

Uh... Okay what do I say? I was kind of sick of lying to Shawn. Maybe that's the reason why I felt that our friendship was breaking. But I didn't want to tell him that I had a crush on him! That would be like living in Awkward City!

He looked down and in a small voice he said, "There's no Chris, is there?" I shook my head. "Then why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me that you liked someone named Chris if you don't even know him?"

"Because I was scared." I wasn't actually going to tell him I like him, nor was I going to lie to him. I just wasn't going to tell him the whole truth, just most of it.

"Scared of what?" Now he looked up with a confused look on his cute face. Ugh! Stop thinking like that right now Aimee. This is not a joking matter.

"Scared of how you would react if you found out who I really like."

His eyes softened, yet looked a little hurt at the same time. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, Aims. We're best friends."

It felt like my heart shattered at the thought. Sure I wanted to be his best friend, but at the same time I wanted to be something more, even though I knew that would never happen. "I didn't sing looking at you because I needed something to focus on."

"So you sang it for me?" I didn't answer I just kept walking... Until I realized that he stood in place. "Why Aimee?"

I looked down. The butterflies were now swarming in my stomach. Instead of just the few butterflies, it now felt like a full army. I looked up and noticed that we were the only ones in the halls. We were late to class. My day is going just peachy!

"Why Aimee?" Shawn asked this again. I felt tears form in my eyes and as I looked at him, I could tell he knew the answer. "Why do you have to do this now? Couldn't you have told me _before_ I had a girlfriend?"

"I didn't know until just a few days ago Shawn! Please, do you think that this is _easy_ for me? Falling for my best friend who happens to be going out with the girl I hate? It's not like I told myself to fall for you!"

"I-I don't know what to even say to you," Shawn stammered.

"Please don't be mad Shawn," I pleaded.

"I'm not mad Aimee. It's stupid being mad for something like that! I'm more confused about why you didn't tell me."

"I was scared that it would ruin our friendship or make it all awkward between us."

"We're still friends Aimee, but I'm with Brianna…" Does he have to keep rubbing that in? "…so we're just going to be friends for now."

I would have been a little more disappointed if it weren't for the fact that he said, 'For Now,' but I'm still upset. However, it does feel good to get this off my chest.

It feels so cliché, you know? A lot of books you read, who ends up with the main character? The best guy friend. In movies that you watch? The best guy friend. I never realized how true that was until I realized my feelings for Shawn.

* * *

After school, I hurried home to delete the message saying that I was late for class. I got to the phone just in time since my father and brother came in five minutes later. They both looked at me with suspicious looks, but I just played it off like I knew nothing. 

"Anyway," my dad said still looking at me with a funny look. "Do you two need a ride to the party?"

"I'm okay with walking…" I wanted to talk to my big brother for advice.

"Me too. It's only like a ten minute walk." Troy looked at me, curiosity written all over his face. I mouthed the word, 'Later,' to him and he nodded.

"Okay, well you two better get ready. The party's at five and it's already 3:30."

I ran upstairs to me room and took out the bag from American Eagle that was sitting at the bottom of my closet. I decided that it would be best to take my shower now, and then get dressed so when I do my hair and makeup, it won't get messed up. Wow, it's so funny how Troy is so into sports, yet I'm such a girly-girl.

Anyway, after my shower and after I got dressed, I started to do my makeup. I made it so my blue eyes looked even bluer and bigger. They looked really good. Even though Shawn found out that I like him, I still want him to notice me and dump that blonde, Barbie-like, bimbo. I straightened my hair, but had a few loose curls coming down, and let me tell you; I looked good! That sounds really conceited, but it's the truth.

By the time I was ready, it was 4:30. Troy came down about five minutes later. He took one look at me and said, "Isn't that skirt too short?"

I gave him a look that clearly said I wasn't amused. "Troy…" I said in a warning tone.

"Fine."

We said goodbye to our parents and left to go to the party, not realizing that Drama would meet us there.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Don't own High School Musical... You know the drill.

Longest Chapter Yet.

**Read**, Enjoy, and _**Review!**_ _(You'll get a cookie!)_

* * *

"So," Troy said as we walked out of our house. "What were you doing, suspiciously hanging out by the phone?" 

"Oh well..." I laughed nervously. "Well you see, it's a funny story actually. I was late to class and I wanted to delete the message before Dad and Mom got to it. Okay, so that's not really funny, but whatever."

Troy laughed. "Chad and I have done that thousands of times." He continued to laugh looking back at the memory. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I mean, I never skipped class and neither should you!"

"I never said I skipped class, Mr. Guilty Conscious. I just said I was late."

"And why were you late?"

"Um... Shawn and I had a little talk. He knows that I like him because I was singing the song to him."

"Awkward," I heard him mumble under his breath. I smacked his arm. "Ouch! You women and your abuse. You and Gabby both smack my arm a lot."

"I bet you like it when Gabby smacks you though," I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he scolded me like a parent. "Gabby and I are just friends," and then he said something that sounded a LOT like, "For now," under his breath.

When we got to the party, there weren't many people there, so it was more like a small gathering. Sharpay and Ryan told us a little while later that it turns out that their parents were going to be home and that they didn't want anybody spiking drinks or messing up the house. There was only Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Gabby, Shawn, Brianna (Grr...), Veronica, Kelsi, Jason, and me. I'm glad for this actually because then it would be easier in spin the bottle to get Troy and Gabriella together.

I noticed that Veronica and Ryan were chatting with each other so I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. This is what I heard:

Veronica: "I can't believe that you like _Hairspray _better than _Rent_!"

Ryan: "Well I can't believe you like _Rent _better than _Hairspray_. I mean really, 'We're not gonna pay rent; Rent, Rent, Rent, Rent, Rent?' They say that word six times in a row!"

Veronica: "Well at least in _Rent_, Zac Efron won't be doing any Elvis impersonations!"

Ryan: "Well maybe I'm just arguing with you because I like you!"

Veronica: "Well maybe I like you too!"

And then they started kissing. It was pretty weird and kind of disturbing at the same time, but at least they got together.

"Alright people!" I heard Sharpay yell. "It's time to play truth or dare!"

We all got in a circle and Sharpay spun a bottle in the middle. The bottle ended up pointing to Troy. "Okay Troy," Sharpay said. "Truth or dare?"

"Um… Truth," he replied nervous of what dares Sharpay might have in mind for him.

"Chicken," I coughed. Troy just glared at me.

Sharpay looked at me and smiled. I had told her about my plan to get Troy and Gabriella together and she was surprisingly excited. I thought that she might be jealous or something, even thought she's dating Zeke. "Is the girl that you like sitting in this circle?"

"Yes," Troy responded adding a little color to his cheeks. I smiled. So far, so good.

Troy spun the bottle and it had ended up pointing to Chad. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said this with an excited look on face.

Troy smirked evilly. "I dare you to go next door and ask the neighbors if you can borrow some Preparation-H and then in detail, describe why you need it." Ew!

Chad got up and left and came back five minutes later. "They said that they didn't have any, but that I might want to go see a doctor for my mental condition." Wow, do they know Chad or what?

Chad spun the bottle and this time it pointed to Gabriella. "Truth or dare?"

"Um…Dare?" Please don't screw this up Chad…

"I dare you to kiss Troy for a minute!" Yes! Go Chad!

Gabriella nervously looked at Troy and then they both leaned in and started kissing. After a minute, we told them to part, but they didn't listen. I stood up and tapped their shoulders, but nothing. I mean, I wanted them to get together and all, but I didn't really want to see them going at it! I had to take drastic measures and ended up screaming in their ears. They finally sprang apart.

"So are you two going out now or do we have to dare you to do that too?" Thank you Veronica.

Troy just glared at her, but did end up asking out Gabriella and she excitedly said, 'Yes!' Woo-hoo! Operation Troyella complete, but that doesn't mean that I'm _not _going to spy on them on their date.

I looked around at the smiling faces, and people exchanging money with each other since some people were placing bets on when they would finally get together. As I looked around I noticed that Brianna wasn't there. Oh well, I didn't really care if she wasn't here. I actually prefer it without her. I decided to take a break from truth or dare and go up to the bathroom. I was about to knock on the door when I heard someone talking on the phone. I soon realized that it was Brianna.

"Oh my God! I know he's so gullible. He actually thinks that I like him, but the only reason I'm going out with him is to make that weird little friend of his jealous." I felt my hand curl up into a fist. "I know she's too jealous of me. It's so pathetic how much she likes him. I mean sure I thought the guy was cute at first, but then I realized how nerdy he was… Yeah the plan's still on…Okay see you later babe!"

After I heard the beep that ended the conversation, I knocked on the door. Once she answered I attacked her and starting calling her names, and although they sounded a lot like the word witch, that wasn't what I was saying. I grabbed a handful of her hair and she let out an ear piercing scream which caused everybody to come upstairs to see what was wrong.

"AIMEE!" I heard Troy yell. "Stop it!"

"No! She's using Shawn!" I yelled back. Normally I'm self-conscious as you've already learned, but I could care less right now. This girl deserved everything I'm doing to her right now. "She's just a plucking witch!" Only I didn't say, 'Plucking,' or, 'Witch,' if you get what I'm saying.

"AIMEE MARIE BOLTON! STOP FIGHTING WITH BRIANNA RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND!" Troy never raises his voice that loud, so I immediately pushed Brianna away from me and touched my lip where I felt blood from the fight.

"Aimee? Brianna? What is going on?" I heard Shawn ask.

"Your friend Aimee here just attacked me for no reason," Brianna said putting on an innocent act.

"You were talking on the phone saying how pathectic I was and how gullible Shawn was!" I replied glaring at her. "That _really_ sounds like no reason," I said sarcastically. "Plus, who do you think he's going to believe: A slut he's been going out with for- what, three days?- or his best friend for almost a year?"

Oh great, here come the fake waterworks. "Why do you hate me? I didn't do anything to you!" I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip.

"Puh-lease! You said, and I quote," I put on my best fake Brianna voice. "'Oh my God! I know he's so gullible. He actually thinks that I like him, but the only reason I'm going out with him is to make that weird little friend of his jealous.'"

Shawn looked at me and then looked at Brianna, then me again. "Look, Aimee, I know that you like me, but you can't beat up my girlfriend…" I'm the one with a busted lip. All she has is a red scratch under her eye. "Just because you're jealous." My mouth dropped open.

"You know, I'm going to go. Thanks for the invite guys, and I'm sorry. Bye." I looked at Shawn and just glared at him.

I walked down the stairs still shocked that he would choose Brianna over me. I heard someone walk down behind me, so I turned around and saw Sharpay following me. She gave me a huge hug and I was careful not to get any blood on her. "Thank you," she whispered to me. "That girl really is…well what you said before. I'm glad that you fought her." I laughed at Sharpay's comment.

"You believe what I said right? Because I'm not making it up, no matter what Shawn thinks! Plus I think she's trying to do something because she said something about a plan or whatever."

"I believe you, but I wouldn't worry. That girl only cares about her hair." I gave her a look. "Okay so I care about my hair too, but at least I know what two plus two is! That girl can't figure out the difference between math and history! Plus you've got me, and your brother, and the rest of your brother's friends and you've got your friends too, so you're pretty much covered if Brianna decides to do something."

Wow, I never realized how much Sharpay cared about anything besides make-up and clothes, but I'm glad she does because Brianna is going DOWN!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical or any of the songs or shows mentioned in this chapter. The only things that I own are Aimee, Veronica, Brianna, and Shawn. I don't own Avril Lavigne either. I don't own TBS or Disney Channel either.

**Warning: **This chapter contains a few curses and mentions God. If you take offense to either, then don't read. I also included two screen names in this chapter. If somebody actually uses those screen names, sorry if you get IMed or something. ALL DREAMS ARE IN NO ONES POINT OF VIEW!!

**READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! (you'll get a cookie if you review!)**

* * *

I ran up to the bathroom that connected to my room once I got home. Dad and Mom went out to dinner tonight which I'm relieved since they won't see my busted lip. Once I cleaned it up, I made sure that I wouldn't need help from doctors. It wasn't in a dangerous condition, but it looked horrible. Stupid witch with a capital, 'B!' I walked out of the bathroom and turned on the radio in my room.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with--_

I immediately turned the station for obvious reasons.

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

Is God trying to punish me or something? I changed the station once again.

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The Trouble with--_

Ugh! I shut off the radio. It's not like God was trying to tell me to tell Shawn that I like him, because I already did. And it's not like he's telling me to apologize to Shawn since he's the one who should be apologizing to me for not believing his own best friend! So whatever he's trying to tell me, I do not comprehend!

I decided to go on the computer to get my mind of things. I checked my email and realized that I had an email from Veronica.

**To: BabyBlueEyes**

**From: IrishChick93**

**Hey girl! What's up? Look I'm using my sidekick at the party right now to email you. I just wanted to say that the bitch is going down! So how are you feeling? Look I know that what Shawn did was totally sucky, but you can't keep letting him toy with your feelings right now. Plus you have me as a friend and I'm awesome! Okay well see you later! BTW, Ryan and me and going out! Squeals in excitement! He says hi! Luv ya girl! Remember; don't let him get to you! Veronica.**

I smiled. She was such a good friend and I liked her a whole lot better than my so-called best friend at the moment. Hell, I even liked Chad better at the moment and he can be VERY annoying sometimes, let me tell you.

Any who, I signed on one of my favorite websites to play a fashion game to try and make me feel better, but once I logged in to play the game I realized that today's theme to dress the person up in was a date. "I'm going to the movies with that someone special. Want a cute and flirty look that says all the right things."

"GOD, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME? IS THIS SOMETHING TO DO WITH SHAWN? SOMETHING TO DO WITH BRIANNA?" Then I heard thunder. Whoa, talk about perfect timing. I waited about ten more seconds and then said, "Brianna?" It thundered again. Whoa, this is too freaky! Let me try this, "Shawn?"

"You've got mail!" I heard from my computer.

Weird. I opened the mail and it said, "Want to find out who you'll end up marrying? Click here to find out!"

It wouldn't hurt to try. I clicked on it and I typed in my name, gender, and birth date. I waited a minute or so for it to load and when it did, the computer screen read, "You'll marry somebody named SEAN. This is for amusement only. Don't blame us if you don't end up marrying this person." Okay so I know marriage was out of the question being that we're only fourteen years old and it was a cheesy website, but come on! Sean is pretty close to Shawn!

As I was daydreaming for that little minute there, I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Aimee, its Troy," I heard him slightly relax on the other side of the phone.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes, yet smiled to myself anyway. As much of a pain in the butt he was, he was still a great older brother.

"Yes Troy, now get back to your girlfriend and enjoy the party."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Since the radio didn't work for me too well, and I was getting sick of the computer, I decided to try and watch some television. I jumped on my bed whilst grabbing the remote and turned on the T.V.

Let's see. The episode of Degrassi where Marco goes on his first date with Dylan? No, too romantic. The episode of 7th Heaven where Lucy and Kevin get married? Ugh… Not this again. Let's try the Disney Channel. The episode of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody where London and Lance become a couple? Are you kidding me? Let's try this one more time. I switched the channel to TBS and it was the episode of Friends where Chandler and Monica get engaged. I sobbed at the thought. Oh well, this is a tearjerker episode anyway. Might as well, right?

I watched it all the way through and once the credits were rolling I found myself talking to myself. "Why can't all guys be romantic like Chandler?"

I shut off the television and just lay on my bed thinking of today's past events. After a while, I got a headache from thinking to much and I needed some sleep. It was only seven but _yawn_ a nice little nap would _yawn_ make me feel so…much…

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, No way,_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, Hey, You, You_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Aimee was in a cold, crowded hallway looking for Veronica to ask her for the Science homework, but all of a sudden everyone disappeared. Everyone except for Aimee…and Brianna. "Listen here Aimee," Brianna spat harshly. "Do you really think that Shawn you go out with you, when he could have someone like me?"_

_This was boiling Aimee's blood. "And what is someone like you exactly? A selfish slut that uses people?"_

_Brianna just laughed as if that was some kind of joke. "What makes you think that Shawn would want to date some rude loser like yourself? At least I'm secretive about being rude to you, this way everyone will like me for being a perfect little angel."_

'_Bet that's not the only thing you're secretive about,' Aimee thought to herself. 'Plus you're about as angelic as I am slutty.'_

_Avril Lavigne came walking down the hallway and walked over to Aimee. "You're just going to let her talk to you like that?" Then she started singing her latest hit "Girlfriend."_

I awoke in a cold sweat, panting and trying to catch my breath. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 9:00. The party should be ending soon.

Then I had a revelation. I knew what I had to do and what God had been trying to tell me all along.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob or High School Musical. You should know that by now if you're already up to this chapter in the story.

I also don't own the rubber duckie pjs mentioned in this chapter. But my inspiration from Veronica's character(BELLA) owns them.

**READ ENJOY AND REVIEW! (YOU'LL GET A COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW!)**

* * *

It was Saturday. Troy came home last night and checked on me. We talked a little and how Brianna kept rolling her eyes anytime someone said my name. I thought it was stupid. I mean we get that she hates me already, does she really have to keep rubbing it in? Get a life already. Speaking of Brianna, I just remembered that tonight was her date with Shawn. Maybe Veronica and I can spy on them. You think I'm evil, right? Well I'm not! I'm just looking out for Shawn. Plus I have wigs from my Halloween costumes so he won't notice us and we won't get caught.

I decided to call Veronica to ask her, but then realized that it was only eight in the morning and she wouldn't be up this early. Hell, I'm usually never up this early if I don't have to be. Oh well, it's not like I'm going to be able to fall back asleep now anyway.

I climbed out of my bed and almost fell out whilst trying to detangle myself from the blankets that were wrapped all around my legs. I stood up, got dressed and cleaned up, and quietly made my way down stairs where the aroma of my favorite breakfast filled the air; Blueberry pancakes! I loved Saturdays because my mom was home and made her famous blueberry pancakes or her famous French toast who's recipe has been in the family for generations. I approached the kitchen and heard my mom humming, 'Brown Eyed Girl,' by Van Morrison.

"You my, brown eyed girl! Do you remember when? We used to sing. Sha la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, di, da." She jumped at little at the sound of my voice.

"Hi Aimee," she kissed my cheek then continued flipping the pancakes. "How are you sweetie?" She took a better look at me as the pancake were cooking. "Ouch! What happened to your lip?"

"Shawn's girlfriend- Brianna- happened," I replied with a sour look on my face. "It smells really good in here!"

"Don't change the subject," she said as she put more batter in the pan. "Did this Brianna attack you?"

"Psh, no! She'd be too scared about breaking a nail!" My mother gave me a _very_ stern look.

"Aimee! What did I tell you about starting fights?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never start a fight. If someone starts a fight with you, only fight back if you have to protect yourself." She nodded in approval of what I had said. "But she was totally calling for it!"

Her eyes widened at my tone. "Aimee Marie Bolton! What could this girl have possibly done that would make you have to get into a fight with her?"

"She's using Shawn mom! I heard her talking on her phone saying how she was using Shawn to make pathetic little me jealous!"

"Why would she want to make you jeal…Oh." She smiled. "That's cute! Shawn's mother and I have always talked about when you two would get together."

"Mom," I said in an embarrassed warning tone.

"Oh come on! You know that you two would make such a good coup…And now I'm getting off track! You can't just go attacking people for that!"

"Well she deserved it," I mumbled sheepishly. "Plus my lip got busted and all she got was a lousy scratch. Isn't that getting even? That and the fact that Shawn chose to believe her over me!"

"Oh honey. Don't worry. You'll be with Shawn. Both Montez kids have things for us Boltons and vice versa." Then she jumped looking back over the pancakes and flipping them before they got burnt.

I quickly ate breakfast when the pancakes were done and rode my bike to Veronica's house since it was now eleven. She should be up by now and if she's not, well that's just too damn bad! I hopped off the bike and ran up the steps leading to the door and rang the doorbell twice. A sleepy Veronica answered the door in her pajamas. Her pajamas were really cute. They consisted of a medium blue wife beater with a rubber ducky in the middle and when you lifted the duck up it said, 'Rub-a-Dub.' The pajama pants were dark blue with a whole bunch of ducks on them. "Rub-a-Dub, Veronica," I said in a sarcastic, smart ass tone.

"Oh shove it," she replied with a yawn. "What are you doing here this early on a Saturday?"

"Veronica? It's eleven o'clock. Last time I checked, that's late to be sleeping." Okay; so even though I slept until this time on Saturdays, I guess I was kind of being hypocritical, but whatever.

"Oh. Well come in and wait until I get dressed." She ran up the stairs and I walked into the living room watching Spongebob with Veronica's little sister Morgan. "Hi Morgan," I said in a cheery voice. Morgan was eight years old and missing he front teeth. She looked adorable.

"Hi Aimee!" She said keeping her eyes focused on Patrick Star. Once it went to a commercial she turned to me and said, "Dad caught Veronica kissing Ryan on the front stoop and she got yelled at." I laughed and then Veronica tugged at my arm while telling Morgan to shut up.

"So why _did _you come here?"

"Because I have a plan." Without even realizing it until Veronica pointed it out, I had an evil smirk on my face.

"Uh-oh. Should I be scared?"

"Well if you consider wearing wigs and abnormal clothing to spy on Shawn and Brianna's date scary, then yes." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"No matter what I say, you're going to make me do this, aren't you?"

"Well…" I broke off and just put an innocent look on my face.

"Okay. When do we start?" I smiled at her.

"Right now!" She looked confused. "You have to call Shawn and ask him where he and Brianna are going without making it look obvious." She rolled her eyes. Okay so maybe I was being a tiny bit obnoxious about the whole situation, but what can you expect? My enemy is using my best friend slash crush!

Veronica called Shawn and spent about five minutes on the phone. First she asked for the homework from history class and then started talking about last night and then cautiously asked him about his date. It was like she was a professional at this or something.

"He's going to a karaoke club on Elm Street that Brianna is dragging him to. He originally wanted to just go to a diner and then go to the movies, but Brianna wanted to upstage you. That's what it seemed like at least," Veronica told me.

"That's perfect," I said slightly whispering in an ecstatic tone. I started thinking about my dream from last night and the _perfect_ idea for tonight.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: It would be easier for me to list the thing I do own. I own Shawn, Biranna, Veronica, and Aimee. I also own the Sing King unless there actually is a place that's called that.

READ, ENJOY, REVIEW, and get a chocolate chip and marshmallow cookie!

* * *

The Sing King: The only place where you'll be treated like a king or queen. Seriously, that was their slogan. The only reason why Brianna is dragging Shawn to this place in the first place is because she wants to outshine me. Well, at least that's what Veronica said, so here we are standing outside this place wearing funky clothing to spy on Shawn.

I decided to wear a black wig that had blue & pink streaks in it. It went down to my mid back, a little longer than my natural hair. I also decided to wear black jeans with chains hanging on it and charms on the chains. Some of the charms were skulls and hearts that were the same pink and blue that was in my hair. I'm also wearing a blue shirt with a white skull on it and underneath the skull, it says, 'Love Sucks,' in pink graffiti like letters.

Veronica is sporting a bleach blonde wig that's super long and wavy. She's wearing a tube top that has light and dark pink diagonal stripes, a very light denim mini skirt with pink stitching, and light pink pumps. She's also wearing oversized white framed sunglasses. People might think its weird seeing a Goth slash punk person hanging out with a mega girly-girl, but think of it as the Bratz movie.

"So, like, are we like going like to majorly like crash their like, date?" Veronica said sounding very strange.

"Okay, one they're around so you don't have to say that and two? Even if they are around, don't talk like that. Not all preppy girly-girls talk like that." She sounded way to much like a valley girl.

"Fine," she mumbled and crossed her arms. She perked up again. "So what are our alter-ego's names?"

"Hm…" I started thinking. A Goth with a very cute fashion sense. "I'll be Ellie, like the ex-Goth girl from Degrassi."

"If we're on the Degrassi theme, then I'll be Paige."

"Works for me," I replied and then looked around for Shawn and Brianna. I saw them walking inside. Shawn didn't look so happy given the fact that Brianna was hanging all over him. It was kind of sickening.

Veronica and I walked inside and sat at the table next to them.

"Oh my gosh!" We heard Brianna say. Me and Veronica looked at each other and immediately rolled our eyes. "Shawn, we have got to sing a song together. Which do you want to sing? You know what would be cute? If we sang, 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart!'" Ugh that song is so... not them. Brianna is going to break Shawn's heart if he ever finds out the truth about what she's doing!

"Hey Paige, let's go sign up to sing!" I dragged Veronica by the arm to the sign-up sheet. I decided to go with my gut instinct and sing, "Girlfriend," By Avril Lavigne. Veronica wanted to sing. "Gold digger," but I convinced her not to. She's going to be singing, "Skin," by Alexz Johnson, but changing the word he to she to fit our situation better.

When we walked away from the sign up sheet, me and Veronica saw Brianna and Shawn standing right behind us. I felt my heart beat faster nervously. "Hi. I'm Ellie and this is Paige," I said. I hope I didn't sound too obvious.

"Hey. I'm Brianna and this is my boyfriend Shawn," she said in that stupid southern accent. I don't have anything against people from the south or their accents; Just Brianna. "Do you two go to East High? You look very familiar..." She broke off in thought.

"No!" Veronica almost shouted. "We're home schooled... In Canada... Where the moose are," and she put her hands up against her head, impersonating a moose's antlers. She so stole that from Lilly from, "Hannah Montana."

"Oh. Just because you two look a little like these two geeky girls from our school. Their names are Veronica and Aimee though, so I guess it's just a coincidence."

"HEY!" I shouted. Veronica elbowed me and Brianna and Shawn gave me a weird look. "Veronica and Aimee?" I asked trying to cover up my mistake. "Those are really pretty names."

"The names are cool, but that doesn't mean they are. Aimee just thinks that she's cool since Troy Bolton is her brother, right Shawn?" Shawn, please don't let Brianna take you to the dark side!

"Brianna, please, those are my friends. Just because you hate them, and vice versa, doesn't mean you can complain about them to strangers, or try to get me to take sides in this fight." Go Shawn!

Brianna scoffed. "Ugh. Fine. Well, good luck singing."

When we walked away from each other, I whispered to Veronica, "Stupid, ugly wench!"

"Whoa! Calm down there tiger. At least Shawn is standing up for himself against her." I sighed. Veronica was right, but that still didn't make me hate Brianna any less.

"And now," some announcer on the stage said. "We have Shawn and Brianna singing, 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart!'" Shawn and Brianna grabbed the microphones and started singing.

"Don't go breaking my heart," Brianna squeakily started singing.

"I couldn't if I tried," Shawn sang this with absolutely no emotion in his voice. He usually doesn't have that bad of a singing voice, but tonight he sounded horrible, but then again, maybe he went deaf from listening to Brianna screech... I mean sing! Oh who am I kidding? That sound coming out of her mouth cannot possible qualify for singing!

Just then, I saw Chad and Troy walk. "Ugh," I groaned as I scooted lower in my seat.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Troy and Chad are here! They'll recognize me! This was my Halloween costume from last year!"

"Uh-oh." What uh-oh? This is not a time for her to be saying uh-oh! "You might want to scoot down lower, because they're walking this way."

I slid even lower in my seat and tried to cover my face. Unfortunately that didn't work. "Hey Aims!" Chad greeted cheerfully.

"Chad shut up!" I harshly whispered at him.

"Troy," he said turning to my brother. "You're sister is very rude."

Troy looked at me and Veronica and then looked up on stage where he saw Shawn and Brianna. He smirked. "No Chad. She's not being rude. She's spying."

"Aw." I swear I'm going to punch Chad one of these days! "That's so cute!"

"Chad," I stated with an icy glare on my face. "Shove it." He backed up a little, scared. "And for the record? Our names are Ellie and Paige."

Veronica looked up at the two of the curiously. "What are you two doing here," she queried.

"Remember yesterday at the party when I dared Chad to do ANYTHING I told him to do? Well this is his punishment. He has to sing, 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun,' while I record it with my camcorder."

Veronica and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ha-ha," Chad replied in a sarcastic tone. "Laugh all you want."

"Okay Chad... Or should I say Cyndi," I replied in a smart ass tone.

Brianna and Shawn hopped off the stage and I heard her say to Shawn that she was going to the bathroom.

"And now we have Chad, singing a song you're all very familiar with." Once the announcer said this, Chad ran to the stage while Troy pressed record.

"I come home in the morning light, My mother says when you gonna live your life right? Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones, And girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun." Chad was dancing around by doing the running man and doing his happy dance which consisted of flailing his arms around in the air. His curls bouncing with every step he took and every move he made. He was singing it perfectly though, hitting every high note. It was hysterical.

After the song ended, I was a bit ashamed to say that I knew Chad. He wore a gigantic smile as he walked back to our table and I looked around pretending not to know him. As I was looking around however, I saw something that really caught my eye. I tapped Veronica's shoulder and pointed where I was looking. She gasped and grabbed Troy's attention. Troy clenched his jaw, and grabbed Chad's attention.

Chad stupidly said, "Yeah, that's Brianna making out with some waiter." We looked at him and he finally realized what he said. "OH MY GOD!"

Brianna wasn't in the bathroom like she told Shawn. She was in a secluded area making out with some waiter. Shawn couldn't see it from where he was looking, but I could see it perfectly. "Troy!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"What?" He replied in a harsh manner. After all, the brother of his girlfriend was being used.

"Give me the camera!" He gave me the camera and I recorded the scene in front of me. No way was I let Brianna getting away with this!

After I got enough footage, I turned the camera off. "You know if you show that to Shawn, he's going to be really upset." I sighed. Since when was Chad the smart one and when did life get so hard?


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Don't own High School Musical OR High School Musical 2 (or the song Fabulous from it) OR Disney. I wish I did though. It would be fun to meet all those hot Disney guys. Anywho, I only own the plot, Aimee, Shawn, Veronica, and Brianna. I also own the line about donuts (inside joke with Bella.)

I also changed my pen name. It used to be PeRfEcT186, but I'm going through a Grey's Anatomy obsession right now so I changed it to McSpastic.

Longest Chapter Yet. I don't know how many of you people read disclaimers so I'm going to stop writing this now.

Read, Enjoy, **Review**, and get a DONUT in the honor of Chad! P.S. **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!**

* * *

"Dad," I coughed. Okay so I didn't really cough. It's called playing hooky for a reason. I didn't want to go to school today, but can you really blame me? It's only the fifth day of school and yet it feels like I'm living in some melodramatic show. 

"Yes sweetie?" He tore his eyes from the newspaper and jumped back as he looked at me. I used eye shadow to make dark circles under my eyes and took red lipstick and drew circles all over my face. Alright, so I know that this has been done so many times, but I was having a Chad moment as I liked to call it.

I didn't blink for a whole minute to get my eyes all teary looking. I may not be good at coming up with plans, but I'm pretty good at coming through with one. "I don't feel so good," I said this as I held my head.

He put his hand to my forehead. "Aw, Aimee, you're burning up!" That usually happens when you put a heating pad on your forehead for five minute. "Go lay down and I'll get you some juice." This was easier than I thought it was going to be.

I laid down on the couch in the living room and turn on the television just in time to hear one of my favorite show's theme song blaring through the speakers. _"When I wake up in the morning/ And the alarm gives out a warning/ And I don't think I'll ever make it on time/ By the time I grab my books/ And I give myself a look/ I'm at the corner just in time to see the bus fly by/ It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell."_

My dad came back about two minutes later holding a glass of orange juice and a wet washrag. Uh-oh. "Here Aims, drink this up." He handed me the glass and I took a sip while looking at the rag in his hands. I put the glass on a coaster. "Lay back Aimee," he told me. I cautiously lay back while he put the washrag on my forehead. "This will help get rid of the fever," he said as he put the washrag on my forehead.

I looked at him. He grabbed my hand like he wanted to have a heartfelt, father-to-daughter moment. "When Troy was younger he used to try to skip school to avoid something, usually a test." Uh-oh… "I don't know what you're trying to avoid in school today Aimee, but you're going anyway." Gosh darn it! I got busted! I stood up, glared at him and stomped over to the stairs. "Oh and Aimee," he calls to me making me glance back at him. "Next time you get the chicken pox, make sure they're not washable." He held up the washrag to show me the lipstick washed off, mocking me.

_**

* * *

**_

Going to school on a Monday is one thing, but going to school on a Monday when you're trying to avoid your crush because you have a video of his snooty girlfriend cheating on him, and you don't want to hurt his feelings, is on a WHOLE different level. When I walked to my locker, I saw Troy talking to Gabriella who was leaning on Troy's locker with a flirtatious look on her face. "Get a room you two," I told them as I opened my locker.

Troy rolled his eyes and ignored me. "Anyway Gabriella, I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the diner tonight."

"I don't know Troy," she said hesitantly. "It's a school night…"

"Well you have to eat dinner at sometime, right?" Troy's very good at persuading people to do stuff for him. One time he persuaded me to clean his room by promising me he would play dippy, dippy dolphins with me. Only, at the time I was eight and didn't realize that it wasn't a fair trade since I spent almost four hours cleaning.

"True," she said thoughtfully.

"Pick you up at six?" Doesn't my brother have such a way with words? That was sarcasm if you didn't catch it.

Gabriella nodded dreamily. "Sure."

Just as they were about to kiss, I slammed my locker. Troy groaned and looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Do you mind," he asks.

"No," I said with a cheeky grin on my face. He tried to throw a pencil at me, but missed since I moved out of the way. "Love you too, bro," I called out innocently as I walked to class.

_**

* * *

**_

Lunch was very awkward for me. Ryan sat next to Veronica, Sharpay sat in between Ryan and Zeke, Jason sat in between Zeke and Kelsi, Chad sat in between Kelsi and Taylor, Gabby sat in between Taylor and Troy, and I sat in between Troy and Shawn. Brianna was somewhere with the cheerleaders. I could really care less about Brianna though. Anyway, it was awkward because I want to tell Shawn that his girlfriend is a lying, backstabbing witch with a capital, 'B,' but one: he might not believe me again, and two: I don't want to hurt his feelings.

I was distracted from my thoughts by Chad picking up a doughnut off his tray. He brought it very close to his face and inspected it very carefully. I blinked at him. "Yes Chad," I said sarcastically. "That is a doughnut. I'd figure you would know that since you are one."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Ha-ha. Very funny." He placed the doughnut back down on his tray.

"Well why were you just inspecting your doughnut then, Chad? Please enlighten us," Sharpay said with her head in her hands, curious of the answer.

"I was wondering if doughnuts were brain food." We all stared blankly at him.

"Well if they are then you should eat more of then," Troy mumbled.

"HEY!" Chad jumped up and pointed a finger at Troy. "I heard that!"

I sunk down in my seat. "Chad, you're causing a scene." He sat down grumpily as Troy replied saying, "Well I said it out loud."

After that, an awkward silence emerged from our table. It was too quiet so I started singing softly, "I want fabulous, that is my simple request. All things fabulous, bigger, and better, and best. I need something inspiring to help me get along. I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?"

Now they all stared at me blankly. "Oh so it's alright for Chad to have a random moment, but not me?" Cricket, cricket…

Chad, Troy, Jason, and Zeke broke the awkward silence this time by talking about basket with the occasional comment by Taylor saying that cheerleading uniforms were derogatory.

That left me to pick at the school food. It was either green Jell-o or a hamburger with relish. Either way I probably wasn't going to eat it. I stood up to throw it out because it looked repulsive and decided to get something from the vending machine instead. As I was waiting online and debating on whether to get cookies or chips, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped. This always seemed to happen, people scaring me I mean. I turned around and saw that it was Shawn. Okay Aimee, this is one of your best friends… Even if he did choose his girlfriend over you… But you've known him for about a year… Then again he's not listening to what I'm telling him about Brianna using him… Why am I arguing with myself?

"So Troy finally asked Gabby out," Shawn said.

"Yup. It took long enough!" Stay calm…

"So…" He looks around trying to think of something to talk about. 'We used to be best friends!' I wanted to say to him. It shouldn't be this hard to think of something to talk about with your best friend. I used to be able to talk about ANYTHING with him.

"Look, I'm really sorry…" We both said at the same time.

He laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about spending more time with Brianna instead of you, but she's my girlfriend. And I know you like me, but right now I want to stay best friends. That means no more making up stuff about Brianna using me alright?"

I bit my tongue. Breathe in Aimee. I let out a sigh. "Alright, and I'm sorry for being a female dog to you about the whole Brianna thing." He smiled at my use of the word female dog. "Truce?" We hugged and let me tell you, it was the best five seconds of my life. I'm glad that me and Shawn are on better terms now, but I'm still not pleased about having to lie to him about his girlfriend.

"So, do you want to hang out tonight?" Tonight is Troy and Gabby's date and I don't want to miss any Troyella magic. Truth be told, I was going to spy on them. You probably think I'm crazy for wanting to spy on all these people, but can you blame me? The first couple I spied on was a couple that I'm not too crazy about and didn't want my best friend to get hurt. The second couple I helped get together and tonight was their first date! I couldn't miss out on their first kiss! Either that or I just wanted to tease Troy about it, but still! Maybe Shawn and I can spy on them together.

"Well… I was going to spy on Troy and Gabriella tonight, but if you want to come and watch and keep me company, you're more than welcome too." I smiled innocently at him.

"Isn't spying more you and Veronica's thing?" I gulped.

"W-what?" I sputtered nervously.

"You know Aimee, or should I say Ellie." Uh-oh… Why do I keep getting busted for everything today?

* * *

Press that Periwinkle button now and Review please! 


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or HSM2, only the story and OCs.  
**Caution:** Mild language.

_This was going to be dedicated to TimsQuerida for helping me with this chapter, and while it still is, it's also dedicated to all you loyal fans out there for waiting so long. Sorry about that._

**Read, Enjoy, Review, get a Cookie!**

* * *

"He he… About that," I laughed nervously. "I wanted to make sure Brianna didn't hurt you." 

"Aimee," he put on hand on my should and said, "I know that I haven't been spending much time with you, but I've told you numerous times that Brianna wouldn't do something like that to me."

"Oh yeah? Well tell that to the guy she was making out with while you two were on the date."

Quotations in a story are used when a character speaks and italics are usually used when a character thinks something. Well that last comment I meant to italicize; only it came out in quotes. Oops? Well, at least I got it off my chest. I just wish I hadn't done it in such a harsh way…

He quickly took his hand off my shoulder and looked appalled. "Excuse me? We just made up and you're already insulting Brianna? I can't believe y-"

I cut him off. "No! Hear me out before you criticize." He raised an eyebrow and waited for me to continue. What a drama queen! "While I was there that night, Troy and Chad came over to record Chad singing a Cyndi Lauper song. While they were waiting for it to be their turn, I saw Brianna kissing someone that wasn't you. Now before you say anything, I have proof." I saw agony written all over his face. "I didn't mean to hurt you Shawn."

"Well, great job because you did." Shawn yelled before walking away while looking down.

"Shawn!" I called after him but he kept walking. I slid down the wall and hit my head while going down. You'd think I could be much less of a klutz but you're much too wrong. Oh well. I don't really care about the bump that's probably forming on my head at the moment; I care about the friendship that could have been with Shawn. Chad slowly walked by me. "Oh like you're one to talk."

Chad looked confused. "I didn't say anything…"

I gave him a "WTF look," as I liked to call it. As he walked away he mumbled something incoherent but something that sounded a little like, "People are always saying I'm so stupid. I get things it's just stuff other people don't understand."

Troy once said that he thought Chad was dropped on the head as a child, but wouldn't Chad's hair have protected him?

* * *

I couldn't spy on the date with Veronica tonight because Veronica had to go to the dentist; yuck! I couldn't spy with Shawn either since he was scornful towards me. That left me by myself. I decided to blast my radio since Troy was at a quick basketball practice before his date and no one else was home. The song that came on was Girl Fight by Brooke Valentine. Ugh, not in the mood for this song. I changed the station only to hear Misery Business by Paramore on. Geez, what is with all of these revengeful songs? Oh well; I shrugged. It's a good song, might as well enjoy it. I started dancing around, shaking my head as my long hair was flailing all over the place. I was about to change into my outfit for spying when the doorbell rang. I groaned and lazily walked down the stairs to answer the door. "Who _is_ it," I pondered in an annoyingly hyper voice. I might have had a piece of candy… Or two pieces… Okay so three milky way bars, but can you blame me? Those things are _good!_

"It's Shawn," the voice reluctantly said.

I opened the door and crossed my arms. "What; came here to yell at me some more?"

He looked up from staring down at his shoes. Once I saw that he looked really upset, all my anger towards him just seemed to disappear. "Oh my… Shawn, are you okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Look, about before when I yelled at you, I'm sorry." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "It's just… Everyone said how much of a jerk Brianna was, but I didn't want to believe it, you know? After all, she was my first real girlfriend. " I nodded in understanding. Shawn and Gabby were always known to find, or at least try to find, the good in people. Wait a second…

"Do you believe it now?"

He slowly nodded his head. "I saw her… I walked into the gym for practice and the cheer squad was there, but I didn't see Brianna. I shrugged it off thinking she was on her way, but once I walked into the locker room I saw her making out with someone on the team and broke up with her." I clenched my fist. She thinks she can hurt so many people and just get away with it? Well, she is wrong! No more Miss Shy and Nice girl; time to kick some blonde bimbo ass! Shawn must've seen that I was seething because he asked, "Aimee; what are you doing?"

I ignored him though and was walking towards Brianna's house. I only know where that is because I snooped so I can have a lot of fun on Halloween. I don't know what happened to my worried-about-what-other-people-think attitude, but it wasn't there anymore.

Troy was walking up our steps when he saw me. He started to worry. "Aims? What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

Shawn spoke up. "I think… I think she's actually going to kick Brianna's ass."

I saw Troy face Shawn out of the corner of my eye. "What; how do you know?"

Shawn replied by saying, "Well I told her that I saw Brianna making out with someone and then she just turned into the Hulk or something." I was NOT the Hulk for two reasons. One, I'm not green, and two, I don't have any ripped clothing. Also I may be more confident right now, but that doesn't mean I'm not as nervous as hell about what's going to happen. "I never saw her like this before… Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Troy replied. "I never saw her like this either." Oh wow, gee. Thanks for boosting my spirits guys. Glad you have all that faith in me.

I approached Brianna's house with Troy and Shawn following close behind while I knocked on the door. She opened the door and rolled her eyes. "What do you want," she spat.

I tried to be calm, but EVERYTHING just came pouring out. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think that you can just lie and hurt people and then get away with it? What's your problem; seriously! You only went out with Shawn so you could hurt both him and me and then you act like you're actually _happy_ about it. I can't freaking believe you."

I must have sounded like an idiot just rambling on like that. She looked dumbfounded; probably because she didn't understand all the big words I said. Haha. "So," she questioned as if she didn't give a hoot.

You have _got _to be kidding me! That's it I can't take this anymore! "You mess with my friends you mess with me." And then I charged at her. I ended up smacking and I got a really good punch in there, which I think ended up giving her a bloody nose. Throughout this Shawn and Troy were trying to break up the fight. It was my second fight in less than a week with the same girl; if my parents find out about this I am _so _grounded.

"Friends," she shrieked. "Don't you mean crush? Because last time I checked, you were practically drooling over the guy!"

I blushed, but Troy finally lifted me off of her. "Troy let me GO! She totally deserves _all _of this!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I get that you hate her guts Aimee, but is it worth getting in trouble over?"

I thought about it for a second. "Yes?"

He sighed. "Let's try this again." I blinked while trying to get out of his grip. "Say, 'Buh-bye,' to Brianna, Aimee."

"Bye." Troy sighed in content that I finally listened to him… until I said, "Bitch." Troy groaned and dragged me away while Brianna was holding her nose and looked as if she wanted to rip my head off.

Once we were about a block away from Brianna's house, Troy set me down. "Are you going to behave," he asked me.

"Yes," I answered honestly. You don't know how good it felt to give Brianna what she deserved.

Troy walked a little bit ahead of Shawn and me to give us some privacy, but to make sure I wasn't going to run back to Brianna's house. "I can't believe you," Shawn said loud enough for Troy to hear. I looked at Shawn in disbelief. However, Shawn was smiling so proudly and ended up giving me a high five, but made sure that Troy didn't see. He didn't want Troy to think he approved of my childish behavior. "Seriously though," Shawn whispered to me. "I can't believe you were that… that awesome, for lack of a better adjective. Thanks for sticking up for me. I really appreciate it." He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Shawn smirked. "Look," he said. "I know you like me, but I just broke up with Brianna, so I'm really confused about how I feel right now." I nodded knowingly.

"Hey," I shouted abruptly. Both Troy and Shawn looked at me. "Troy's going on a date tonight, with Gabriella. They're going to kiss, and Troy will be a lucky fella'," I sang. Troy rolled his eyes and turned away. Shawn looked at me and we both nodded in agreement to spy on the date.


End file.
